el segundo amor
by anna la sacerdotiza
Summary: anna esta enamorada pero quiere olvidar su amor a como de lugar,ayudada por sus amigas debe enamorarse del chico nuevo, pero que clase de problemas surgiran? es un YOHxANNA advertencia: partes cursi
1. el chico nuevo

Notas de la autora: bueno este es mi primer fic de universo alterno y se me ocurrió ayer a las 6 de la mañana. Esto es algo así como un suicidio tengo dos fics pendientes que tengo que actualizar, pero que le voy a hacer me inspire. espero k les guste...  
  
Primero voy a aclarar algunos detalles... yoh tiene la misma personalidad que en la serie solo que ahora tiene 16. anna a cambiado un poco porque esta mas amable, menos seria y mas sociable, en otras palabras esta totalmente cambiada. Y hao bueno el ya no es un asesinó y ryu tiene la misma edad que ellos. Aaaa y también debo aclarar que yoh es el hermano menor de hao y no el gemelo como aparece en la serie.)hao tiene 17 También tengo que aclarar que están en invierno y empezando el año de clases. Bueno ahí vamos....  
  
En un día helado y para la mayoría de los alumnos de la preparatoria era un mal día, y como no ...era el primer día de clases, adiós a las vacaciones. pero a pesar de eso por los pasillos de la preparatoria caminaba una chica de estatura media/normal (1.58) con un lindo cabello rubio que le llegaba a la altura de los hombres. La chica era de contextura delgada y llevaba una amplia sonrisa pensando en todas la cosas que debieron haber cambiado en las vacaciones, pero mas que nada ansiosa de ver a sus amigas nuevamente.  
  
De pronto su sonrisa se apago. Allí frente a ella estaba él, el chico que le había robado el corazón desde hace ya 3 años, aquel chico iba un grado mas arriba que ella y por esa razón ella nunca se había atrevido a hablarle , el estaba allí besándose con otra chica?  
  
era cierto anna se imagino que las cosas habían cambiado en el periodo de vacaciones pero nunca a tal punto. hao estaba allí besándose con otra tipa !!!!!! simplemente no lo podia creer.  
  
Anna tenia deseos de morir en aquel momento y comenzó a caminar mas rápido, a correr mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse de lagrimas.  
  
de pronto sintió un golpe y callo al suelo. Abrió los ojos nuevamente... ¿hao? -frente a ella estaba parado un chico sonriente de pelo castaño desordenado y ojos negros obscuros y unos audífonos de color naranjo puestos alrededor del cuello, el chico media aproximadamente 1metro 75.  
  
¿?: no ,mi nombre es yoh asakura soy el hermano menor de hao, - el le ofrecio la mano para levantar a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida. Anna: mu...muchas gracias Yoh: oye estas bien? Tienes los ojos llorosos seguro que no te golpeaste muy fuerte? Anna: eee no estoy bien...debo irme adiós  
  
-yoh se quedo parado mirando a la chica confundido, y ella ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-anna llego al salón en mal estado pero el ver nuevamente a sus amigas de una u otra manera le subió el animo. Allí estaban ellas Pilika una chica de casi la misma estatura de anna un poco mas baja de pelo azul al igual que sus ojos. Y después estaba jeanne que tenia el pelo celeste y ojos rojos un poco mas alta que anna. las chicas se saludaron como se debía con risitas y algunas copuchas pero luego anna recordó lo que vio en el pasillo y sus ánimos bajaron nuevamente.  
  
Pilika: oye anna que te sucede  
  
Anna: es hao  
  
Jeanne: no me digas que denuevo vas a comenzar a sufrir por ese tipo, digo el ni siquiera sabe como te llamas anna y para mas colmo es el chico mas codiciado y popular de toda la preparatoria.  
  
Pilika: si anna estoy de acuerdo con jeanne además hao es un mal chico, tu sabes muy bien que a mi nunca me a simpatizado, aparte de eso llevas 3 años pensando en el, creo que ya es tiempo de que lo olvides.  
  
Anna: pero que quieres que le haga yo estoy enamorada de el.  
  
Pilika: y que tal si te buscas otro chico anna?  
  
Jeanne: buena idea pero lo malo es que aquí no hay muchos chicos que valgan la pena.  
  
Anna: eso es muy cierto los chicos que hay son manta, chocolove y ryu.  
  
Pilika: que horror , que asco... pero saben escuche que al salón de al lado (tienen cursos paralelos onda A-B) llegara hoy un chico que según las chicas es muy apuesto.  
  
Jeanne: si y como se llama?  
  
Pilika: jeanne recuerda que le estamos buscando un chico a anna no a ti  
  
Jeanne: y yo que hice???  
  
Anna: y bien quien es???  
  
Pilika: es el hermano menor de hao su nombre es yoh asakura pero según los chismes es mas apuesto, amable, gentil es de nuestra edad y lo mas importante. Es soltero.  
  
Anna: yoh??????????  
  
Jeanne: lo conoces anna???  
  
Anna: si hable con el solo una vez- un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir las mejillas de la chica cosa que no paso desapercibida por las otras dos .  
  
Pilika: ya esta anna, tu te olvidaras de hao y te enamoraras de yoh  
  
Jeanne: esas cosas no se deciden Pilika... además si el chico es tan perfecto como lo describiste no tardara en tener novia, y por el simple echo de ser hermano de hao y menor para mas colmo significa que desde ya tiene toda la preparatoria de su parte.  
  
Pilika: eso significa que debemos actuar rápido.  
  
-las chicas estaban dispuestas a ir a espiar al salón de al lado pero la maestra las detuvo.  
  
Maestra: adonde creen que van señoritas?  
  
Anna: íbamos a darle la bienvenida al chico Nuevo maestra.  
  
Maestra: no, no, no y no además ese chico ya a recibido bastantes bienvenidas por hoy.  
  
Pilika: a que se refiere con eso maestra???  
  
Maestra: yo solo decía que tiene una fila de porristas desfilando para conocerlo y chicos que quieren ser sus amigos. Así que no tienen porque preocuparse en darle la bienvenida.  
  
A/j/p: si maestra- las tres chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.  
  
Pilika: lo ven debemos actuar rápido, te apuesto que en una semana yoh se volverá el doble mas de popular que su hermano.  
  
Jeanne: como odio a esta vieja cínica, y para mas remate nos tiene mala.  
  
Anna: y piensa que la tendremos que soportar todo el año de clases.  
  
-la maestra comenzó a hacer clases mientras anna que vivía en su mundo comenzó a borrar de su cuaderno todos los corazones que había dibujado en las vacaciones pensando en hao.-comenzó a borrar con furia pensando... "te voy a olvidar hao asakura" y no cabe la menor duda.  
  
Maestra: bueno anna pero te podrías ir a "olvidar a hao" fuera del salón de clases-todo esto acompañado de una sonrisa cínica.  
  
Anna: anna co..como no me digas que estaba hablando fuerte-un rubor muy fuerte comenzó a teñir sus mejillas de color rojo.-anna le dirigió una mirada de odio a la maestra y salió fuera del salón, mientras que Pilika y jeanne se encargaban de hacer callar a todos los demás alumnos que habían estallado en carcajadas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-fuera del salón de clases:  
  
anna: maldita maestra que se cree para venir a hablarme así, de seguro ese será un año muy largo.  
  
Yoh: si yo también e conocido de esas viejas insoportables pero no te preocupes todo se solucionara.  
  
Anna: yoh?- pensando "tengo un serio problema con mi bocota"  
  
Yoh: y que estas haciendo acá afuera?  
  
Anna: es que me distraje y la maestra me echo, y tu?  
  
Yoh: bueno la verdad a mi también me echaron, lo hice apropósito para alejarme de esa porrista como se llamaba? A se llama tamao , es que no me dejaba en paz, oye por cierto nunca me dijiste tu nombre.  
  
Anna: mi nombre es anna  
  
Yoh: ese es un lindo nombre  
  
Anna: sabes conociendo a tamao no te vas a librar de ella tan fácilmente.  
  
Yoh: y tu tampoco te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente-esta frase la acompaño con una gran sonrisa que hizo que la chica se derritiera por dentro y nuevamente se pusiera roja como un tomate.  
  
-anna estaba apunto de responderle a yoh pero fue interrumpida por alguien que lo llamaba. Era una chica de cabello Rosado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia los ojos del mismo color y era como del mismo porte de anna.  
  
Tamao: yoh que crees? ...hice que me echaran para venir a acompañarte. Oye ahora que estamos los dos solos quería que fuésemos a hablar con el entrenador de fútbol y atletismo para que te inscribas.  
  
-la chica ignoraba completamente a anna que miraba a yoh con cara de "que te dije" y este le devolvía las miradas con expresiones de "sálvame" "auxilio" "SOS".  
  
Anna le sonrió y se despidió de yoh de un gesto con la mano. mientras que el pobre chico era arrastrado por tamao fuera del pasillo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
en la hora de descanso las chicas fueron y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. anna le contó a sus amigas lo del encuentro del pasillo con yoh y del dialogo que sostuvieron fuera de sus salas de clases.  
  
Pilika: esto es tan genial!!! Significa que a yoh no le agradan las porristas estúpidas como tamao.  
  
Jeanne: oye Pilika que tienes en contra de las porristas?  
  
Pilika: que tal si son unas p!#$@ , huequitas , estúpidas , que no saben hacer mas que bailar y preocuparse por su físico.  
  
Anna: Pilika te sientes bien?, te noto algo alterada  
  
Pilika: CLARO QUE SI PORQUE HABRIA DE ESTAR ALTERADA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeanne/anna: sabes a veces me da miedo  
  
Pilika: LAS ESCUCHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- esta pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por yoh que venia acompañado de dos chicos. Uno de ellos alto (1.70) de pelo azul / morado y de ojos amarillos. Y el otro de pelo y ojos verdes de aproximadamente 1.80 ,  
  
Yoh: estos son mis amigos len y Liserg.-yoh siempre sonriendo (es taaan lindo)  
  
Las tres chicas se quedaron embobadas viendo a los tres chicos que estaban parados frente a ellas.  
  
Pilika: seguras que no estamos en el cielo???  
  
Yoh: hola annita  
  
Todos: annita????????  
  
Jeanne: oye anna segura que nos contaste todo?????  
  
Anna: sip y con detalles  
  
Yoh: es que suena mas lindo, así como tu annita  
  
-la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario del chico.  
  
¿?: oye deja de conseguirte chicas y ven a hablar con nosotros hermanito  
  
todos: hao???  
  
-todos estaban sin palabras por el simple echo de que estuvieran tan cerca del chico mas popular de la preparatoria y que estuviera hablando de conseguir chicas asi como objetos ...definitivamente no le gusto oir esas palabras a las chicas (incluido anna) que solo miraron con desprecio a hao, claro que este no les presto atención.  
  
-para sorpresa de todos yoh simplemente ignoro el comentario echo por su hermano.  
  
Yoh: es solo hao, a pesar de que nos llevamos bien nuestros caracteres son muy distintos.-yoh se dejo caer al lado de anna (a propósito).  
  
Pilika: es bueno saberlo, a hao le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas y luego abandonarlas, veamos cuanto tiempo durara con esta novia que tiene.  
  
Anna: Pilika no seas así!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: es cierto lo que dice Pilika pero les aseguro que yo no soy asi. Lo que pasa es que mi hermano ve a las chicas como objetos y yo a algunas las veo como amigas.  
  
Jeanne: como es eso de amigas???  
  
Yoh: veamos a las que me caen bien obviamente las considero mis amigas, como ustedes. Pero a las chicas que son algo "posesivas" las veo como... gente.  
  
-Pilika se echo a reír entonces ves a las porristas como simple chusma jajajajajajaja  
  
yoh: emmmmmm bueno a la mayoría de ellas. jijiji pero no me gusta ser malo ni herir los sentimientos de nadie.- saben es hora de mi partido de fútbol, si quieres annita mas tarde me puedes ir a ver, y ustedes también quedan invitadas.  
  
Pilika: len también esta en el equipo de fútbol???  
  
Yoh: si ambos len y lyserg  
  
Pilika: bien entonces iremos.  
  
Los chicos caminaban adelante mientras que las chicas iban hablando atrás.  
  
Pilika: sabes anna... yoh me simpatiza deberían ser novios.  
  
Anna: pero que tonterías dices Pilika- anna se sonrojo inmediatamente.- nos conocimos hoy, aparte tu y jeanne también están disfrutando del plan ya que conocieron a unos chicos muy apuestos.  
  
-con ese comentario anna se gano un golpe de sus dos amigas ahora también sonrojadas.  
  
Len: que tanto escándalo hacen ahí atrás eh???  
  
Yoh: déjalas simplemente se están divirtiendo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
el partido comenzó y todas las porristas gritaban cada vez que yoh o hao metían un gol.  
  
Pilika: si definitivamente yoh se hará mas popular que hao  
  
Anna: eso no me importa, lo importante es que no se fije en otra tipa  
  
Jeanne: eso quiere decir que quieres que se fije en ti... admítelo anna yoh te gusta y mucho  
  
Anna: .... bien, bien, SI me encanta, hay algún problema con eso???-anna se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo inmediatamente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El partido termino y yoh le hizo una seña a anna para que esta se acercara a la reja.  
  
Yoh: oye annita, quieres salir a dar una vuelta el Viernes por la tarde????  
  
-anna estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que decir, sabia muy bien que la traducción de esas mágicas palabras eran "cita"  
  
anna: emm, el viernes???? Eeeeeee  
  
yoh: si no quieres no hay problema annita -el chico se puso algo triste  
  
anna: no es decir si, si puedo, lo que si temprano por que a mis padres no les gusta que yo salga tarde y menos en invierno.  
  
-yoh le sonrió muy tiernamente y en sus ojos se reflejaba la felicidad que sentia .  
  
Yoh: bien que te parece a las 7 (PM)?  
  
Anna: perfecto.  
  
Yoh: bien, el entrenador me llama adiós annita  
  
Anna: yoh!!!  
  
Yoh: sucede algo???  
  
-anna se sonrojo mas que de costumbre: yoh... jugaste muy bien hoy.  
  
-yoh le sonrió y se fue donde el entrenador que seguramente queria convertirlo en el capitán de algún equipo.  
  
-Anna dio un profundo suspiro, este año va a ser muy largo...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: no sean crueles, supongo que no esta TAN fome pero no se preocupen para el segundo capitulo tengo mas ideas y va a ponerse mejor. Se viene Cáp. 2 ¡LA CITA!!!!! no se lo pueden perder va a estar genial. A y por favor déjenme REVIEWS para demostrarme que el haber escrito este fic no haya sido una completa perdida de tiempo. Bueno de verdad espero que me dejen opiniones, sugerencias y criticas. Espero con mucho gusto sus reviews Chau ^_^  
  
A se me olvidaba a todos aquellos que toman kapo de piña (un jugo) les advierto son peligrosos, seguros que no tiene algo que cause una adicción severa, tengo una amiga que se tomo 4 kapos seguidos y paro solamente porque no le quedaba dinero y ahora en lo único que ella piensa es en los kapos de piña. Ya van dos casos en mi curso a otra le dio con el de naranja esto es una advertencia severa LOS KAPOS PRODUCEN ADICCION!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. una cita algo helada

Notas de la autora: no se imaginan los problemas que e tenido al escribir este capitulo, escribi esta primera parte y se me borro asi que ahora la estoy escribiendo denuevo.ademas pido disculpas por todo lo que me e demorado en subir este capitulo pero hay una lista de cosas que me lo han impedido. Espero poder subirlo luego y repito DISCULPAS!!! bien ahora al fic ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-el proximo dia anna les conto lo ocurrido  
  
pilika: ayyyyyyy amiga te felicito!!!!!!!!  
  
Jeanne: con queuna cita eh ???  
  
Anna: ya no es para tanto ^///^  
  
Pilika: esta decidido nosotras iremos el viernes a tu casa a prepararte para la cita, jeanne lleva maquillaje, cremas ,aros, pulseras y diferentes tipos de ropa y alli decidiremos que se pondra anna.  
  
Anna: pero porque tanto escandalo???  
  
Jeanne: entiendelo anna el viernes es el gran dia!!!  
  
Pilika: el gran dia de anna  
  
Jeanne: y a que crees que me referia???  
  
Pilika: pues nose...conociendote..  
  
Jeanne: que estas incinuando???  
  
Anna: ya vasta de peleas miren alli estan yoh, len y lyserg  
  
Jeanne: es taaan lindo...esa carita tan tierna y linda que tiene mi lyserg !!! ^///^parece un angel  
  
Pilika: no se compara con mi len, esos ojos dorados y ese caracter que tiene y me encanta su pelo!!!!  
  
Anna:ayyy y yoh es tan lindo mira se veia tan tierno cuando esquivo el combo del hermano de pilika...QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! pilika t-tu hermano intento golpear a mi yoh!!!! *_*  
  
Pilika: ya vera VOY A MATARLO  
  
Jeanne: si hay que hacer justicia  
  
-efectivamente yoh acababa de esquivar un combo dirigido a el departe de horohoro.  
  
Yoh: valla golpeas bien casi me das jijiji-caida general de toda la gente que estaba alrededor.  
  
Len: olle puercoespin teñido porque intentaste golpearlo  
  
Hermano de pilika: como me llamaste _//////  
  
pilika: de todas maneras no tienes de que preocuarte, despues de todo eres la chica que consiguio una cita con yoh asakura  
  
jeanne: lo dices como si se tratara de un premio nobel  
  
pilika: bueno es casi lo mismo y la prueba mas clara es la poularidad que tiene yoh. El que anna salga con el es un gran logro. Te felicito amiguita- pilika con cascaditas en los ojos la dio palmaditas en la espalda a anna.  
  
Anna: yo tambien estoy emocionada-otra con cascaditas en los ojos consolandose una a la otra.  
  
Jeanne: que hize para merecer esto???  
  
*********************EL GRAN DIA*********************************  
  
-anna y compañia se reunieron en casa de anna dos horas antes y comenzaron con los preparativos (ni que se tratara deuna boda) -yoh paso por anna a su casa a las 7 en punto y al verla quedo en estado de shok y 5 minutos mas tarde logro reaccionar.  
  
Yoh: a..an....anna estas preciosa  
  
-anna se sonrojo por el comentario de su "amigo" pero era cierto. Bien... llevaba unos jeanes azules a la cadera que dejaban ver el ombligo de la chica, mas un peto rojo con bordes blancos y al centro tenia escrito "girl"tambien de color blanco. Ambien traia un abrigo negro que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.traia el pelo suelto perfectamente cepillado. Y un poco de maquillaje perfectamente aplicado.y Llevaba tambien unos pequeños aros plateados.  
  
Anna: ya nos vamos yoh  
  
-el pobre aun no reaccionaba pero asintio con la cabeza y se fueron a un parque gigante con mucha vegetacion y un hermoso lago al frente.Estaba comenzando a obscurecer y hacia mucho frio.  
  
Anna: yoh tengo frio  
  
Yoh: vamos por un helado!!!!!  
  
Anna:emm yoh hacen 3 grados bajo 0 y tu quieres comer helado???-mientras varias gotitas aparecian en la cabeza de la chica (efecto anime).  
  
Yoh: vamos sera divertido  
  
Anna: emmm esta bien...  
  
Llegaron a la tienda de helados que estaba al centro del parque  
  
Yoh: de que lo quieres tu? Anna: de chocolate  
  
Yoh: bien seran 2 de chocolate porfavor.  
  
-yoh recibio los helados y se lo paso a anna , la pobre se estaba congelando.  
  
Yoh: que tal si nos sentamos a la orilla del lago a comer los helados...  
  
Anna: me parece bien-anna le dedico una sonrisa a yoh y se sento en el pasto, yoh se sento a su lado y la miro tiernamente mientras anna probaba su helado...  
  
Anna: mmm es verdad es muy divertido comer helado con este frio, esta delicioso!!!  
  
Yoh la tomo del menton y se fue acercando cada vez mas a ella, la chica estaba perdida en los ojos profudos de yoh y no atinaba a reacicionar, lo ultimo que vio fueron los ojos de yoh a milimetros de su rostro, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento...sus labios seunieron y asi comenzo una dura batalla de lenguas en la que al parecer ninguna de las dos se rendia, ambos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, anna estaba roja a no mas dar y yoh aun estaba en su nube.  
  
Yoh:mmm tenias razon esta delicioso...  
  
Anna: este, yoo, eee lo que pasa es queee  
  
Yoh: que pasa annita? Acaso no te gusto el beso?  
  
Anna: no , no es eso lo que pasa es que ese fue el primero-la chica ahora estaba morada pareciera que iba a explotar  
  
-Yoh tambien se sonrojo al maximo, bueno entonces si te gsto tu primer beso?-yoh le ofrecio la mano para ayudarla a pararse -anna asintio con la cabeza y acepto la ayuda del chico  
  
yoh: que te parece si arrendamos un bote y vamos al lago?  
  
Anna: si seria genial  
  
Yoh: bien -yoh hablo con un señor que arrendaba unos botes como para remar.  
  
Yoh:listo, al fin lo convenci sube annita..  
  
-anna e yoh subieron al bote e yoh tomo los remos y comenzo a remar, llegaron a la mitad del lago y comenzaron a caer copitos de nieve.  
  
Anna: es hermoso-anna se paro mientras veia como los copitos de nieve iban callendo en el agua y quedaban flotando era verdaderamente lindo.  
  
Yoh: pero no tan hermoso como tu  
  
-anna se sonrojo por el comentario del chico y fue tanta su distraccion que comenzo a perder el equilibrio y callo al agua. -yoh se quito el poleron y se tiro al agua tras ella.-el agua estaba tan helada que incluso habian trosos de hielo dentro, al fin la divizo y nado hacia ella ya estaba perdiendo la consiencia.  
  
Yoh: anna,anna responde!!!!  
  
Anna: hace friooo, frio, frio  
  
-yoh subio a anna al bote y luego en un movimiento muy agil se subio el tambien.  
  
Anna:gracias yoh  
  
Yoh: no hay porque, toma ponte esto-yoh le paso su poleron que era la unica ropa seca que traia.  
  
Anna: pero yoh tu tambien estas estilando y mirate estas blanco y temblando.  
  
Yoh: yo estare bien ademas me importas mucho mas tu que un tonto resfriado.  
  
Anna:^///^  
  
Yoh: bien ya llegamos a la orilla,aun es muy tempreano que tal si nos vamos a mi casa te sirvo un te con galletas y esperamos a que se seque tu ropa...no me gustaria devolverte asi a tus padres en nuestra primera cita.  
  
Anna: bien  
  
Yoh: solo quiero que prometas que estaras bien y no te resfriaras  
  
Anna: promesa  
  
-yoh y anna se fueron a casa de el menor asakura  
  
anna: pero que hermosa casa-anna la miraba maravillada. A la entrada habia una sala de estar muy grande con una enorme chimenea enfrente una alfombra y unos sillones, la habitacion era muy acogedora y estaba hermosamente decorada.  
  
Yoh: creo que no hay nadie, snnita sientate alli y yo ire por el te-esto lo decia mientras prendia la chimenea y le indicaba a anna que se sentara al lado de esta.  
  
-yoh fue a la cocina y volvio unas ropas.  
  
Yoh: deje el agua hirviendo, toma annita no es bueno estar con toda esa ropa mojada, si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte a esa habitacion-yoh le paso a anna unas ropas de el, la chica las tomo y se dirigio a la habitacion indicada.  
  
al entrar se dio cuenta de que era la habitacion de yoh. Estaba toda ordenadita tenia una cama (n.a:eso es obvio) un computador y una tele, tambien tenia pegadas unas fotos en la pared. Salia yoh con su madre su padre y hao pero era una foto muy antigua, yoh tenia apenas 3 años y hao como 5 se veia como una familia muy feliz, aparte de esa foto no tenia mas fotos con su familia solo de el y sus amigos en al parecer canada.anna termino de vestirce y se fue a la sala de estar.  
  
Entro y se sento donde se habia sentado antes, minutos despues llego yoh que se habia sacado la polera con dos tasas de te y galletas.  
  
-anna se quedo mirando el cuerpo tonificado del chico hasta que depronto salio del trance  
  
yoh: pasa algo annita?(NA:que inocente como lo quiero ^///^cof,cof volviendo al fic)  
  
anna: nada-anna recordo lo de las fotos. -y tus padres yoh?  
  
Yoh: a ya viste las fotos... bueno mi padre no tengo idea de cuando llegara, es dueño de una compañia muy importante y debe estar en el extranjero.  
  
Anna: ya veo, y tu madre?  
  
-yoh se sento al lado de anna y bajo la mirada-mi madre murio una semana despues de que nos tomamos esa foto en un accidente de auto.  
  
Anna: lo siento mucho yoh no debi preguntar.  
  
Yoh: no importa annita no tiene nada de malo, tu no sabias  
  
Anna:entonces tu y tu hermano viven solos  
  
Yoh: sip ,lo que pasa es que despues de la muerte de mi madre todos cambieron mucho.mi padre se volio trabajolico para asi no tener que pensar tanto en ella y es por eso que siempre a estado ocupado y perdimos toda cercania con el, ami me enviaron a candada despues de lo ocurrido porque segun los sicologos mi padre no estaba capacitado para cuidarme y antes de morir el deseo de mi madre fue que estudiara alla.  
  
Anna: y hao???  
  
Yoh:por alguna razon mi madre no le dejo nada antes de morir y bueno yo era muy chico como para tomar mis desiciones asi que me enviaron a canada. Con hao perdimos contacto por muchos años pero estas vacaciones el me ubico y me invito a izumo.mi padre no estaba muy de acuerdo pero su opinion no importa  
  
Anna: ya veo , estas bien yoh?  
  
-yoh la miro sonriendo pero en sus ojos se reflejaba mucho sufrimiento y dolor.  
  
Anna: yo siempre estare aqui para ti yoh  
  
Yoh:muchas gracias annita.sabes no me gusta ponerme triste , pensando en algo alegre me contaron algo sobre una fiesta que se celebra cada año al entrar a clases.  
  
Anna: si, en la preparatoria se celebra una fiesta muy linda al aire libre, se ponen globos y luces de muchos colores que iluminan la nieve de diferentes tonos, hay fuegos artificiales y al final se eligen las 4 parejas mas lindas de la preparatoria y el rey y la reina del baile.  
  
Yoh: y te gustaria ir a ese baile conmigo annita???  
  
Anna:porsupuesto yoh!!!  
  
-ambos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso.  
  
?:cof,cof interrumpo algo?  
  
Yoh/anna: hao!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas de la autora: ejem otro capi con mucha asucar(algo cursi) pero apesar de las cursilerias me kede satisfecha y se supo algo mas del pasado de yoh creanme hay mas k eso. Bueno lo dejare para mas adelante, espero k disfruten el preoximo cap.  
  
Un adelanto:emm digamos que habran algunas porristas bastante molestas, mas un poco de otras parejas pero como siempre la pareja principal yohxanna.(k clase de adelanto es ese?) En fin sorry por la demora pero ultimamente e estado muuuuy ocupada.a y si puse fraces como "y miro a su prometido/a" o "itako" ,"shaman" les pido disculpas tengo la costumbre de referirme a yoh y a anna asi.en too caso lo revice y no encontre nada pero porsiak me disculpo pork esto deberia ser un universo alterno. En fin ahora a lo mas importante a los reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko-sk: hola amiga tanto tiempo, jajaja es cierto los kapos definitivamente producen adiccion. Me alegra mucho k leas mis fics y me das muchos animos para seguir escribiendo.sigue con el tuyo mira k esta genial. Chau ^_^  
  
Annami-punk: tienes razon son la mejor pareja k pude existir y tambien acertaste tambien estoy obsecionada ya somos dosjajaja .olle estamos en contacto para que te de algunos temas de sk?y lo ultimo me encanta tu fic siguelo porfis esta buenisimo chau ^_^  
  
Zedalink-girl:gracias por el review y k bueno k te gusto, y sip esta decidido lo voy a continuar . asi k no t preocupes aunk alomejor me demre un poko en subir los proximos caps. Chau ^_^  
  
Expectra:gracias k bueno k te gusta el fic, y por lo de hao increible no? que sea asi en un fic pero para eso son los universo alterno aunk aun hay muchos secretitos por revelarse y creeme hao tiene un pasado mucho mas negro k el de yoh. Mejor me callo o voy a seguir revelando cosas chau ^_^  
  
Xris: hola que gusto que tambien leas todos mis fics es todo un orgullo para mi (y no estoy exagerando) espero k sigas con tus fics muy luego ya k los dos son geniales.y tu advertencia me sirvio de algo "nunca debo ir al pollo choncho" asi k no me voy a olvidar nunk es de esas cosas k se kedan grabadas en tu mente por mas pequeñas k sean nunk las olvidas. Gracias x todo chau ^_^ sigue con tus fics.  
  
¡?¡?¡?¡(alejandra_im@hotmail.com): gracias por leer mi fic y intentare seguirlo luego chau ^_^  
  
mafaldyna: gracias y tienes razon no ha sido una perdida de tiempo y gracias por animarme deveras t lo agradesco. Y como dije intentare actulizar luego pero tengo otros 2 fics pendientes.chau ^_^  
  
annita-malfoy:gracias por el review y recuerda es un universo alterno y por eso decidi cambiarle la personalidad a anna. Y si lo se yohxanna son y seran por siempre la mejor pareja k puede existir.bye ^_^  
  
bien eso es todo por hoy gracias a todos los lectores k dejaron reviews y espero tenerlos devuelta para el capitulo 3.no tengo un titulo decidido aun pero tratare de hacer el capi emosionante. Repito GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS y nos vemos bye ^_^ 


	3. porristas enfurecidas

Notas de la Autora; ola a toos, bueno aki esta el 3er capi, se me olvidaba desde el miercoles 31 hasta fines de enero voy a estar muy ocupada y dudo mucho poder subir algun capitulo de alguno de mis fics asi k les ido disculpas.les prometo k en febrero me pondre a escribir fics como loca.bien ahora al fic...  
  
*******************************  
  
-ambos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso.  
  
?:cof,cof interrumpo algo?  
  
Yoh/anna: hao!!!!!  
  
Yoh; emmm no, porsupuesto k no 0////////0  
  
Anna; ya es hora de irme se me hizo tarde 0////////0  
  
Yoh; pero anna, tu ropa aun no esta seca y hace mucho frio...  
  
Hao; ropa? Olle hermanito que esta pasando aqui?  
  
Yoh; ///////_  
  
Tamao: supe que lo obligaste a salir contigo,me das pena sabes porque? Porque te apuesto a que el solo te utiliza, nunca tomaria en serio a una tipa como tu...  
  
Pilika: primero que nada cabeza de aire comprimida, yoh fue el que invito a anna a salir, segundo la que da mas pena aqui eres tu, y tercero el si la toma en serio.  
  
Tamao:dame una prueba de eso niña teñida...  
  
Jeanne:mira quien habla, a la proxima elige un insulto con el que no te perjudiques a ti misma quieres  
  
Pilika:quieres una prueba de que la toma en serio?????  
  
Anna:ya basta pilika vamonos no vale la pena  
  
Jeanne:no anna hay que hacer justicia  
  
Pilika:la invito al baile de principio de año  
  
Tamao:n-no te creo  
  
Anna: sabes que mas mejor vamonos  
  
-tamao le agarro el brazo  
  
tamao: tu no vas a huir niña, esta me las pagas, te alejaras de yoh por las buenas o por las malas?  
  
Anna:ya te dije que no me pienso alejar de el  
  
-en ese momento tocan el timbre y los alumnos se deben ir a sus respectivos salones...  
  
tamao:esto no se va a quedar asi  
  
anna:valla esta porrista resulto ser bastante agresiva  
  
pilika: bueno yo queria darle su merecido pero no me dejaste  
  
anna:pero si hubiesemos peleado nos hubiesemos metido en grandes problemas, ademas sus palabras no me afectan en lo mas minimo.  
  
Jeanne:pero hay que hacer justicia...  
  
Anna/pilika:callate!!!!!  
  
Jeanne: 0_ o  
  
MAS TARDE~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Anna:miren alli esta yoh!!!! Y viene hacia aca, se ve taaaan lindo  
  
Pilika/jeanne: y viene con len y lyserg!!!! @_@ a y tambien viene horo -con tono desanimado  
  
-yoh llega con su tipica sonrisa y entrelaza sus manos con las de anna, inmediatamente despues todas las chicas que iban caminando por el pasillo dejan de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miran a anna con cara fea.  
  
-yoh se aserca aun mas a ella apricionandola contra la pared...no te preocupes asi entenderan que estamos juntos ^ ^, ademas me debes un beso...  
  
pilika/jeanne/len/lyserg/horo: @ @  
  
anna: ^///^ y me lo vas a cobrar ahora????  
  
Yoh:sip parece que no tengo otra alternativa-anna puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de yoh y este la tomo de la cintura-.ellos no sabian cuanto tiempo estuvieron igual revolviendo sus lenguas y saboreandose el uno al otro, pero al separarse por la falta de aire se dieron cuenta de que habian estado cinco minutos besandose...  
  
Yoh/anna: ^//////////^  
  
Amigos: @ @  
  
Chicas+porristas: seguian mirando con cara aun mas fea a anna...  
  
Yoh:a se me olvidaba, necesito hablar contigo annita nos podemos ir juntos a casa???  
  
Anna:eee si? 0_o  
  
Yoh: pero no pongas esa cara no es nada malo, eso si no te importaria quedarte un rato mas ? es que tengo entrenamiento de futboll  
  
Anna:no hay problema te espero-bueno almenos sintio el alvio de saber que no era nada malo, pero se moria de ganas de saber que era eso que le tenia que decir yoh...  
  
Horo:desde cuando que esos dos son tan noviecitos?  
  
Len: te importa??  
  
Horo:no pero tengo hambre  
  
Len:Y QUE RAYOS TIENE ESO QUE VER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: es que me dio hambre  
  
Len:eres un caso perdido  
  
Horo:no te pego nada mas porque tengo hambre...  
  
Len:pork ami??????? *********AUN MAS TARDE*************************(dsps de clases)  
  
anna:y de que querias hablarme yoh???  
  
Yoh:lo que pasa es que...  
  
Continuara...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas de la autora: ola a todos, bueno como les dije en enero no podre actualizar ninguno de mis fics, estare de vacaciones asi k a fines de enero me tendran de vuelta y les prometo k acualizare mis 4 fics para recuperar el tmpo perdido.bien ahora por el capi espero k les haya gustado y les adelanto k el proximo capitulo se va a llamar "primavera en invierno???" bueno el titulo lo dice todo, comenzaran a surgir problemas (no creeran k todo mi fic va a ser color rosa) y habra un poko mas sobre las otras parejas pork creo k yoh y anna son la unik pareja k a surgido y si sigue asi pilika y jeanne kedaran como penosas k no pueden conseguir una cita (esa fue una explicacion estupida???), tambien se sabra + sobre hao y mejor me callo o sino les dire todo. Bien ahora a sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Posdata: tambien les quiero desear un HAPPY NEW YEAR , NOW TO DE REVIEWS...(desde cuando tan inglesa, bueno como saberlo) Porfin a los reviews:  
  
Hanna asakura:ola k bueno k te gusta mi fic ami tmbn me gusta mucho el tuyo ^ ^ bueno subi este capi lo mas pronto k pude espero k aya sido de tu agrado bye.  
  
Rika asakura:muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento me ayudas mucho para seguir escribiendo...si ami tmbn me encanta el universo alterno ^ ^ es super lindo y como tu dijiste se les puede modificar la personalidad a los personajes.k bueno k te gusta el fic bye  
  
AngelShikonExpectra1:sip se esta sabiendo mas sobre el pasado de estos hermanitos y se sabra mas mas adelante el proximo cap se sabra mas sobre el verdadero hao espero k sigas leyendo tu fic y k este a tu agrado ^_^  
  
Korishiteri (aishiteru_777@hotmail.com): si como dje tenia mucha azucar pero en este trate de k solo fuera dulce y no me excedi mucho...o si??? Bueno mas adelante se sabra si abran problemas o no es mas en el proximo cap. Bueno yoh asakura es mas lindo k hao LO AMO pero hao no esta mal bye  
  
Keiko-sk:k bueno k te gustan mis fics me hace muy feliz el saberlo y el tuyo como siempre genial bn estaremos en contacto bye 


	4. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Aviso:bueno como ya se habran dado cuenta en los caps 2 y 3 faltan trozos asi k les pido mil disculpas pero habia tenido algunos problemas subiendo fics en fanfiction y ese fue el penoso resultado bueno como dije sorry y espero repararlo luego  
  
Notas de la autora: bueno la verdad no tenia pensado actualizar este fic hasta terminar con alguno de los otros pero como dijo una sabia amiga...la inspiracion llega en las primeras horas del dia entre las 1,2 y 3 am. Razon por la que siempre tengo sueño en el dia ToT pero bueno asi es la vida y no me arrepiento de comenzar a escribir esto a las 1:30 am. Bueno mejor dejo de hablar tanta estupides y nos vamos al fic....  
  
####################################CAP. ANTERIOR##################  
  
anna:y de que querias hablarme yoh???  
  
Yoh:lo que pasa es que...  
  
Anna:si? "que es lo que quiere? Vamos que lo escupa de una ves"  
  
Yoh:bueno el ultimo tiempo que e estado contigo a sido muy importante para mi y ya muchos (por no decir toda la preparatoria) saben de nuestra relacion, entonces este yo...no crees que ya seria bueno contarle a tu familia?  
  
Anna:q-que???-su cerebro comenzo a funcionar a mil por hora, presentarle yoh a sus padres? Nisiquiera se le habia pasado la idea por la mente pero al notar la exprecion en el rostro de yoh pudo notar que este estaba hablando muy en serio.  
  
Yoh: ami me encantaria presentarte a mis padres-dijo feliz y luego su exprecion cambio a una mas triste- pero bueno como mi mama...bueno ya sabes y mi papa debe andar de viaje tendremos que esperar un poco mas,lo que si te puedo presentar a mi hermano ^ ^  
  
-ahora si anna no sabia que decir, no tenia la menor idea de como reaccionarian sus padres ante la noticia de que su unica hija estaba "de novia" pero sin duda alguna sabia que la reaccion no seria buena, y por otro lado el ser presentada a hao tampoco la animaba mucho recordando lo que ella alguna vez sintio por el y los comentarios que habia oido en casa de yoh.  
  
Anna:b-bueno seria genial-dijo de un tono no muy convincente  
  
Yoh:entonces cuando quieres que conosca a tus padres annita?  
  
-anna miro con ternura a aquellos ojos negros como poda negarle algo y mas aun si la miraba con aquel rostro...pero sus padres obviamente no lo mirarian con los ojos que ella lo miraba ¡que es lo que iba a hacer!!!  
  
Anna:bueno yoh en una o dos semanas mas ya sabes para prepararlos para la noticia.-intentando sonar convincente  
  
Yoh:mmmm.... bueno si tu lo dices habra que esperar hasta entonces ^ ^  
  
-como era posible que yoh pudiese llegar a ser tan perfecto, era atletico,lindo,comprensivo, cariñoso e inocente (N/A:para mas informacion consulten a mi fic "las 102 razones para amar a yoh asakura")  
  
yoh:annita? Annita??? Annita responde  
  
anna que recien habia sido sacada de sus pensamientos miro a yoh aun un poco confundida por la conversacion pero estaba aliviada de que no se tratara de algo mas serio.  
  
Yoh:listo annita ya llegamos a tu casa ^ ^, se me olvidaba mañana tendre un partido muy importante de basquetball con un equipo de visita ¿me irias a ver?  
  
Anna:mmm...porsupuesto que si rio mientras abrazaba a su chico, tengo que ir a vigilar que ninuna de esas porristas se pase de la raya contigo -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
Yoh:jijiji  
  
-anna se acerco a yoh y lo abrazo-anna yoh...estas hirviendo  
  
yoh:debe ser tu imaginacion annita estoy perfectamente...bien?- el joven se balanceo hacia atras-bueno talves este algo mareado pero no es nada ^ *uuu  
  
anna:yoh tienes fiebre, tienes que descanzar-dijo con tono autoritario- ademas aller cuando nos caimos al lago me hiciste prometer que no me resfriaria y cumpli! Quiero que te cuides mucho, yo tratare de ir a cuidarte mas tarde o esa fiebre se elevara   
  
yoh:pero si estoy bien...pero pensandolo bien me gustan tus visitas annita ^ ^  
  
anna:yoh...tomatelo en serio quieres, tienes fiebre y me vas a obedecer ahora mismo te vas a casa a descanzar y nada de peros   
  
yoh:esta bien entonces nos vemos mas tarde-yoh intentaba disimular su mareo y malestar mientras se despedia de anna, no queria que esta se preocupara demas por el.  
  
-llego a casa y como siempre no habia nadie y hao habia salido "de seguro pasaria otra noche fuera" su hermano mayor debes en cuando salia a divertirse y no volvia hasta el proximo yoh ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Su estado estaba empeorando se sentia verdaderamente mal, llego a su piesa y se tiro en la cama donde quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
*****************EN CASA DE ANNA***********************  
  
-anna entro a su casa como lo hacia normalmente, al cerrar la puerta se dio vuelta y se encontro con ambos padres mirandola, o mas bien fulminandola.  
  
-anna se sintio bastante incomoda, hasta lo que ella sabia no habia echo nada malo asi que decidio romper el siencio...-hola mama, hola papa...-aun reinaba el silencio- emm este...hoy fue un dia fantastico emm...porque..eee  
  
mama:de seguro fue maravilloso no querido?-con tono extremadamente sarcastico  
  
Papa: claro si estabas en tan buena compañia mientras dejabas tus estudios de lado.  
  
-anna fruncio el entrecejo-de que estan hablando???  
  
Mama:pues de aquell chico, que mas  
  
-"bien la habian visto con yoh, sus padres no estaban tomandoselo con calma y su madre traia una sonrisa muuuy sinica que a interpretacion de ella significaba problemas.  
  
Anna:Me estaban espiando?  
  
Papa:simplemente miramos por la ventana, no hace falta tener un sexto sentido para saber en que estas metida...-ahora si los tonos comenzaban a elebarse.  
  
Anna:EN QUE ESTOY METIDA??? LO TOMAN COMO SI HUBIESE ECHO ALGO MALO pero desde cuando es malo o anormal que tenga amigos?  
  
Mama:para empezar "ese" era mas que un amigo, porque tu no abrazas por el cuello a todos tus amigos verdad-ahora utilizaba tono burlon-y si es malo desde que eso comienza a interferir en tus estudios y tu sabes que primero que nada debes sacar una profesion.  
  
-anna ya estaba fuera de sus estribos y comenzo a gritar.-PERO QUE MIERDA LES PASA??? Mis estudios no tienen nada que ver con yoh, y si el es mas que un amigo LES QUEDO CLARO???  
  
Papa:jovensita no nos vengas a hablar con ese tono ni ami ni a tu madre, no se como es que te pudiste perder tanto de el buen camino mira en lo que ese muchacho te a convertido  
  
Anna:Yo hablo como se me de la regalada gana-su tono habia bajado un poco pero estaba cargado de odio-no me e perdido del buen camino, y yo soy comosoy yoh no me ha convertido en nada!  
  
papa:ya veo con que el nombre del aprovechado que conviertio a MI hija en una revelde se llama yoh, ya me las pagara el muy desgraciado.  
  
Anna:BASTA, YA NO LOS SOPORTO, NO SOPORTO VER SUS ROSTROS, NO SOPORTO SUS IMBECILIDADES, NO LOS SOPORTO!!!!!-decia mientras subia hacia su habitacion y cerraba la puerta de un portazo  
  
Mama:ANNA VEN AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE  
  
-su padre habia subido y golpeaba la puerta de su hija con rabia intentando abrirla pero esta la habia cerrado con llave.-luego de un rato los esfuerzos de sus padres cezaron y todo se volvio silencio absoluto. Algunos vecinos que se habian asomado a ver o almenos oir el espectaculo regresaban a sus actividades normales mientras cierta chica de cabellos dorados hacia su maleta y salia por la ventana....  
  
continuamuajajajajaja..... (esta historia continuara)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
notas de la autora:que les parecio el cap? Ami me encanto y eso que no lo tenia pensado fue algo asi como un cap extra pero me va ayudar a complementar la historia bastante bien. Jijiji bueno para la gran fiesta y lo emas tendran que esperar un tiempecito mas jejeje ^ ^uuu pero are el mayor esfuerzo posible por continuarlo luego...y se me estan acabando las vacaciones ;_; me keda una semana y entro a clases noooooooooooo, bueno si llega un chico como yoh no tendria mayores inconvenientes ^ ^.  
  
Volviendo a la cruel realidad para no deprimirme me voy directo a los reviews que sin duda alguna logran subirme el animo ^ ^  
  
Mizu-chan diethel lupin: olaaaaa que y de ti niña tanto tiempo sin noticias tuyas (si lose no me e metido a msn pero me da lata ^ ^u) bueno contactame en too caso yo tomorrow te llamo eh, k mas aaaa si gracias por el review y sip yo tambien cache k a el cap 2 y 3 le faltan pedazos y eso fue lo k me habia impedio segir subiendo de mis fics ase algunas semanas pero CREO que ya se soluciono el problem.sabes lo arreglaria pero por echo de no tener compu propio despues de subir los caps tengo k borrar la evidencia razon por la que esos trozos perdidos no podran ser recuperados. Bye  
  
Anna-90:muchisimas gracias por el review y no eres la unica yo soy loka por el yohxanna (como ya te habras dado cuenta)pero bueno espero k te aya gustado la continuacion del cap.  
  
Xris:olaaaaa que bueno que te has puesto a escribir denuevo no sabes lo k me emociona ver tus fics en la alerta de autor y te felicito por tu gran trabajo,ya se que es dificil hacerse un tiempo y cuando uno lo tiene aveces te gana la flojera y yo e sido victima de eso muuuuchas veces jijiji ^ ^uuu bueno ya continue espero k te haya gustado saludos de chile ^ ^  
  
Zedalink-girl:gracias por el review, espero k te haya gustado la continuacion.  
  
Hanna asakura:jejeje tamao muerta...suena bien jijiji muchas gracias por el review y los animos gracias por todo ^ ^ un saludo de chile  
  
Keiko-sk:jijiji ola amigi tanto tiempo verdad??????????? Deverdad lo siento muchisimo pero e estado ocupadisima y la semana pasada sali de vacaciones y mil cosas mas.pero no te e olvidado y no sabes el cargo de consiencia k senti cuando no me pude conectar a msn y desearte un feliz cumple pero habia salido de vacaciones a un lugar donde ay 0% technologia . bueno amiga mas vale tarde k nunca CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ bueno ahora creo k tengo algo mas de tiempo asi k hablemos por msn te parece bye saludos  
  
Angel shikon expectra1:olaaa k bueno k te gusta, jejeje a tamao todas la odiamos jijiji bueno ya lo segi espero k te haya gustado bye saludos de chile  
  
*bueno y eso fue todo por hoy nos vemos luego* ayoooooo 


	5. hao

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!: Bueno la verdad es que e tenido este fic bastante abandonado pero tengo razones...e estado corta de imagincacion, actualizando otros fics, demasiado ocupada en fiestas y colegio nuevo y bueno otras actividades cosa que ya ni me da el tiempo para ver tele...que terrible!!! Pero me hice el tiempo para continuar con este fic. Bien espero k salga bien  
  
*************************************************************  
  
-su padre habia subido y golpeaba la puerta de su hija con rabia intentando abrirla pero esta la habia cerrado con llave.-luego de un rato los esfuerzos de sus padres cezaron y todo se volvio silencio absoluto. Algunos vecinos que se habian asomado a ver o almenos oir el espectaculo regresaban a sus actividades normales mientras cierta chica de cabellos dorados hacia su maleta y salia por la ventana....  
  
-anna no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad no sabia si estaba siguiendo su corazon o siendo dominada por la furia, pero estaba claro que no queria seguir en su casa...  
  
-golpeo la puerta de la casa de yoh pero nadie abrio, anna se preocupo y comenso a tocar mas veces sin obtener mayores resultados, intento por la puerta tracera, bingo, estaba abierta.  
  
-anna entro a la habitacion de yoh y lo vio ahi tirado en la cama ardiendo en fiebre.  
  
Anna:yoh...estas bien?-anna estaba aguantando las lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
Yoh:a..annita?- dijo en un leve susurro, realmente estaba mal.  
  
Anna:yoh, no hables descansa, yo estoy contigo.  
  
-anna se fue a la cocina a buscar un paño con agua, y alguna clase de medicamento.  
  
pasaron 3 horas y todo seguia igual, yoh estaba marcando 39 grados de fiebre y anna ya estaba agotada, habia echo todo lo que estaba a su alcanse y ese dia habia sido realmente agotador para ella, tanto asi que se quedo dormida en los brasos de el.  
  
************************************************  
  
-los primeros rayos de luz entraban atraves de la ventana iluminando a la pareja que ya comenzaba a despertar.  
  
Anna:yoh!!! Estas bien? Lo siento yo me quede dormida, debi cuidarte, voy por agua y una aspirina.-anna comenso a leventarse pero yoh sujeto su mano.  
  
Yoh:annita no te preocupes ya estoy mejor jijiji , como esperabas que no me mejorara con una enfermera tan linda a mi lado ^^- yoh abrazo a anna haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y terminara cayendo sobre el!  
  
Anna:o///0  
  
-en ese momento entro alguien que parecia estar destinado a verlos en una mala posicion...hao 0_o  
  
hao:vaya ustedes si que se lo toman en serio no?, pero vamos yoh la noche es para los juegos, el dia para conquistas asi que levantate y vete al partido de basquetball.  
  
-anna miro a yoh indignada en busca de apoyo y este la miro de vuelta, de ninguna manera permitiria que su hermano tratase asi a su novia  
  
yoh:oye hao no trates a...partido...partido, es cierto annita! Hoy tengo un partido de basquetball muy importante, recuerda que me vas a acompañar! Vamos preparate.  
  
Anna:pero yoh!, bueno, pero tengo que decirte algo, yo necesito que tu me ayudes, ayer tube una discucion muy desagradable con mis padres y me fui de casa, me podria quedar aqui en tu casa? hasta que encuentre refugio claro  
  
-yoh miro a anna seriamente, annita tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, claro que no es bueno eso de pelearse con tus padres, debes recordar que ellos te quieren mucho ^^  
  
-anna miro a yoh a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente, porcierto yoh como piensas jugar si acabas de mejorar de un resfrio, de ninguna manera lo permitire, debes reposar!  
  
Yoh:pero annita T_T  
  
Anna:ahora ve a cambiarte de ropa mientras te preparo el desayuno.  
  
-anna bajo a la cocina y comenso a buscar entre los muebles los servicios, tazas ,etc... en eso entro hao que se le quedo viendo a anna...  
  
hao; y se puede saber que haces tu aqui todavia?  
  
Anna:este yo, yoh estaba enfermo y...preparo el desayuno ^_^uu  
  
Hao: no me digas conosco a las de tu tipo, son aprovechadas buscan al indicado para que le den todo lo que ellas quieren y luego lo abandonan.  
  
Anna: yo no juego con nadie, no voy a permitir que me trates asi!- aclarandose la garganta.  
  
Hao: bueno almenos tienes caracter otras solo se dejan, pero dime....  
  
Anna:anna mi nombre es anna  
  
Hao: eres linda mi hermanito tiene buen gusto, dime anna una chica como tu necesita divercion y placer , mi hermanito no es el unico hombre en este mundo dicponible para dartelo  
  
Anna:que ??? o_0 - anna miraba a hao totalmente incredula  
  
Hao:eso, hay otros hombres anna, aveces estan mas cerca de lo que tu crees, vamos se que eres facil, mi hermanito nisiquiera tendria que enterarse  
  
Anna: dime hao, por quien me estas tomando? No voy a permitir que...yoh?  
  
Yoh: hola annita, ya me cambie.dime que es eso que no vas a permitir? ^ ^  
  
Hao:lo que anna quiere es...  
  
Anna: no voy a permitir que jueges el partido de hoy uuu  
  
Yoh:con que era eso, pero annita tampoco es para tanto no tienes porque hablarle en ese tono a hao ^ ^  
  
Anna:o_o  
  
Hao:no es nada no importa yoh, ademas te felicito tu novia me agrado mucho ^ ^- hao miro a anna a los ojos y luego de eso se retiro.  
  
Yoh:bueno annita, si no me dejas jugar puedo ir a ver el partido?  
  
Anna:hum, claro yoh no soy nadie para prohibirtelo  
  
Yoh:si lo eres, eres mi novia annita ^ ^ entonces vamos?  
  
Anna:esta bien vamos.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de la autora: jejeje se que quedo cortito pero es lo mejor que pude hacer tengo muy poco tiempo y estoy en apuros por actualizar este fic luego. Bueno me voy directo a los reviews...  
  
Rika Asakura: jajaja gracias por tu review te lo agradesco, bueno anna sera algo asi como una rebelde es parte de la trama pero aun falta todo un pasado por revelarse y mas...weno muchas gracias por todo saludos ^ ^  
  
Hanna asakura: jejeje ami tampoco me gusto la actitud de los padres de anna ^ ^, jejeje este tambien me quedo cortito lo siento T_T prometo que el proximo sera mas largo. Gracias por el review  
  
AngelShikonExpectra1:si jejejej odio a tamao, bueno gracias porel review saludos de chile ^ ^  
  
Pazita:aqui esta la continuacion de mi fic, espero qye te haya gustado.te agradesco muchisimo que leas mi fic, enserio muchas gracias.bueno que te vaya bien, un abrazo.  
  
Anna kyouyama A: gracias por los alagos jejeje bueno ya lo continue! ^ ^ gracias por todo saludos  
  
Keiko sk: jajaja si creo que cualquier niña reacionaria igual si tubiese unos padres asi, y jejej no yo no le hablo mal a mis padres ^ ^uuu la verdad no me han dado motivos. Bueno espero que estas bien chau saludos y abrasos ^ ^  
  
Yunny:jejeje si yoh va rapido con eso de conocer a los padres, y los padres de anna son muuuy estrictos. Jajaja bueno espero te aya gustado el cap! Bye saludos  
  
Mizu-chan:ya estabas fallada muy fallada, jejeje y lo de los papas lo escribi mas o menos es decir es lo que peor me imagino que vaya a pasar cuando presente a X a mis padres, pero prefiero ni pensar en eso todavia ^ ^ weno niña me da lata seguir chau.  
  
Xris: enserio te paso algo como lo que le paso a anna? Pucha que triste pero todo mejora jejeje yo creo que me va a pasar lo mismo el dia en que presente a un pololo (mi papa es muy celoso) pero para eso aun queda tiempo ^ ^ gracias por leer mi fic es un verdadero honor. Gracias por todo saludos chau *actualiza pronto*  
  
Emmyk:jejeje si me a pasado antes mi computador es una chatarra, gracias por los alagos y los animos me ayudan mucho ^ ^. Echo mucho demenos las vacaciones creo que ya estoy estresada con el cole desde el primer dia de clases. Bueno que estas bien, saludos chau  
  
-GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
